icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Knights
| owner =Arizona Hockey Club, Inc | coach = | GM = | media = | name1 = Phoenix Polar Bears | dates1 = 1999-2011 | name2 ='Phoenix Knights' | dates2 = 2011-2018 | name3 = | dates3 = | championships = 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2007, 2009, 2010 (WSHL Thorne Cup) 2003 (USA Hockey Tier III National Championship) |division_titles = 2013–14}}The Phoenix Knights were a AAU-sanctioned Junior A Tier III ice hockey team based out of Phoenix, Arizona. Their host facility is the AZ Ice Gilbert in Gilbert, Arizona. The Knights were a member of the Western States Hockey League. History The Phoenix Polar Bears were formed as an expansion team by Harry Mahood for the Western States Hockey League in 1999. Until 2009, Harry Mahood operated as the owner, general manager, and head coach of the Polar Bears and became one of the most successful franchises in the WSHL under his tenure. In 2011 the Polar Bears left the WSHL when the league dropped their USA Hockey membership and joined the United Hockey Union. After folding, the franchise was sold and their WSHL membership license was sold to Arizona Hockey Club, Inc. to create the Phoenix Knights junior hockey team. In 2003 the Phoenix Polar Bears won the USA Hockey National Championship, beating the St. Louis Jr Blues 1-0. In 2003 they ended with a 'perfect season' of 47-0. In 2002 and 2004 the team won a silver medal at the USA Hockey National Tournament. In 2004 the Polar Bears received the National Fair Play Award at the National Tournament. Under Harry Mahood, the Phoenix Polar Bears recorded 575 wins, 7 WSHL Thorne Cup Championships, 9 consecutive National Tournament appearance, 3 undefeated seasons in WSHL play, one nationally undefeated season in 2003, 2004 National Fair Play award and graduated over 170 players to all levels of NHL, NCAA, CIAU, Minor Pro, Major Junior and ACHA hockey. Concurrently the Phoenix Polar Bears raised several hundred thousands of dollars for Making Strides Against Breast Cancer, American Heart Association, Phoenix Thunderbirds, Child Find, American Red Cross and various other community programs and charities. Season-by-season records Alumni Among the many alumni to play college and advanced levels of junior and major junior hockey, including: *Dusty Collins, a local Phoenix born player drafted to the Tampa Bay Lightning in 2005 and enjoyed a short career in the minors before retiring. * Tyler Haskins from Ohio who was drafted the same year to the Detroit Red Wings and is currently the captain of EHC Wolfsburg in the Deutsche Eishockey Liga. Youth Hockey Initially the Youth Hockey Programs at Polar Ice Peoria, Polar Ice Chandler and Polar Ice Gilbert were named after the Polar Bears team, being the Jr. Polar Bears. They have teams ranging from Mites to Midget and compete annually across the United States. The Jr. Polar Bears turned into the AHU Knights in 2011 and still continue as a youth organization without a WSHL team. Championships The Polar Bears have won seven Thorne Cups, awarded to the WSHL playoff champions in 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2007, 2009, 2010. In addition to WSHL championships the Team has won the USA Hockey Tier III National Championship in 2003, National runners-up in 2002, and 3rd place in 2008. References Category:Established in 1999 Category:Western States Hockey League team Category:Disestablished in 2018